Powerful Rampage, of Course
The''' PROC''' (Powerful Rampage, Of Course) is an ability available to users of the Greater Runeblade, Excaliju, Axe of Malice, Tinderflame MV711, Dragonskin Bow, Avenge and Tomb Maker. The PROC allows dwarves to one hit kill any monster for a short duration, except all Doom Event mobs excluding Swammies, Ogres and Golems (a PROC gives a '''strength buff' so a PROC can do extra damage to such monsters''). The duration of a PROC is specific to the weapon used to activate the PROC. A speed boost and a specific sound signify that a dwarf has attained a PROC. The sound is not to be confused from the one from normally killing a monster. The weapons that can activate and roll PROC are Greater Runeblade,' Excaliju',' Tinderflame Mk711',' Tomb Maker', while the weapons that can activate but not roll PROC are the Axe of Malice and the Dragonskin Bow. PROC Duration Values The duration of a PROC activated by different weapons are as follows: : The Greater Runeblade and Tinderflame MV711 will activate a PROC that lasts for 3 seconds when you kill any monster with the weapon. These weapons can also roll a PROC, meaning that acquiring another kill within the 3 second period will refresh the PROC, resetting the remaining time on the PROC to 3 seconds. : The Dragonskin Bow, Tombmaker and Excaliju will activate a PROC that lasts for 5 seconds when any monster is killed using the weapon. Excaliju can also roll a PROC, meaning that acquiring another kill within the 5 second period will refresh the PROC, resetting the remaining time on the PROC to 5 seconds. The Tombmaker's proc however, can only be started by digging gravel with it, but it can be rolled. During the 5 seconds, the Dragonskin Bow becomes an instant kill, and anything hit by an arrow will be killed, refreshing your PROC. : The Axe of Malice activates an 8 second PROC when right-clicked, as long as the cooldown has expired. The Axe of Malice cannot roll a PROC, meaning that you have strictly 8 seconds of PROC regardless of kills, unless another weapon rolls a new PROC within that time. : Avenge activates a 10 second PROC to a dwarf when another dwarf dies. : The Horn of the Buffalo grants '''all '''players a 10 second PROC when the Horn is activated by Hero BruceWillakers, as long as the cooldown has expired. Weapons that cannot roll PROCs will only receive 10 seconds of PROC regardless of kill. Weapons that can roll a PROC will still receive 10 seconds of PROC, but as soon as a kill is acquired by the weapon, a new PROC will be activated, which will override the PROC from the horn. The time on the new PROC will be equivilant to a PROC activated by the weapon under normal circumstances. (e.g. if you kill a mob with Greater Runeblade during the 10 second PROC from the Horn, the 3 second PROC of the Greater Runeblade will be activated and will override the Horn's PROC, so the time remaining on your PROC will be set to 3 after the kill) Category:Mechanics